The present disclosure relates to home appliance and control method thereof.
In general, electric appliances provided in homes include washing machines, refrigerators, cookers, cleaners. and etc. In a related art, electric appliances are driven by using an electric power having predetermined power information. For example, a fee of an electric power supplied into a home is constant according to time.
However, an electric power having time-variable power information due to energy-saving policies can be supplied in recent years.
When driving the electric appliances on the basis of the time-variable power information, a user should separately confirm the power information through Internet. Then, the user should determine an operation time or course of each of the electric appliances on the basis of the confirmed power information.
Particularly, the user may intend to confirm power information corresponding to the present time. Here, since the power information provides a predetermined period, e.g., daily, weekly, and monthly information, the user should calculate driving types (e.g., a time, a course, and the like) of the electric appliances one by one.
For example, it may be restricted to instinctively determine an operation start time, an operation end time, or an operation course of each of the electric appliances by the user on the basis of the operation information provided periodically.